Kitties!
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Judai is cursed by Daitokuji's cat, and is doomed to live a cat's life forever, unless he can obtain the kiss of his true love. JudaiManjyome, JadenChazz, yaoi. Finished!
1. SPLEE! Judai is a kitty!

A/N: I got this idea in a dream. And I like it. So's I'm writing it. And using the Japanese names! Cause I said!

**Jaden Yuki is Yuki Judai**

**Syrus Truesdale is Marufuji Sho**

**Zane Truesdale is Marufuji Ryo**

**Chazz Princeton is Manjyome Jun**

**Alexis Rhodes is Tenjoin Asuka**

**Mr. Banner is Daitokuji-sensei**

**And I think that's it. I'll letcha know if I can think of anything else later.**

Sho: -all scowly and whatnot- Why'dya have to write about Manjyome and Judai? I really don't think that they like each other.

Stella: Cause I said and I'm the authoress and WHAT I SAY GOES.

Sho: Couldn't it have been Judai and Asuka like the cartoonists planned?

Stella: Because I'm trying my hand at yaoi. Stop bothering me. Ryo, honey, would you like to announce the plot?

Ryo: Don't call me 'honey'.

Stella: Fine. Ryo-kun. Announce the stupid plot. _As written this time._

Ryo: -takes out index card- Kay, so lyke, there is Judai, right, and Manjyome, right, and this is like, on a summer vacation ting. And Judai is, lyke, cursed by this giant werekitty of DOOM, cause I like kitties, ya know? And Judai turns into a kitty. And the spell can only be broken when he finds his true luv and obtains a kiss on teh forehead, cause, ya know, he's a kitty n stuff. Isn't that the most romantic-est?

-narrows eyes menacingly- I hate you.

XXX

A tiny white cat trotted down the sidewalk, ears flattened to his head in frustration and defeat. A sandy-haired girl ran close behind him. "Wait!" she called, trying to catch the cat. Finally, the little furball lost her in an alleyway, behind a garbage can. Panting, he likced a paw and brought it over his face.

The truth was that this wasn't a cat at all, but was really Yuki Judai, famous Slifer of Duel Academy. The girl, Asuka, turned and walked away. Judai breathed out a sigh of relief. He had once been a 16 year old human boy, but had been horribly transformed by Pharaoh, Daitokuji-sensei's cat, after Judai had called it fat. Yeah, for something that stupid, Pharaoh had gotten his ultimate revenge. And furthermore, the only way that the spell could be broken was for Judai to recieve the kiss of his true love. And the little cat boy had tried everything. Asuka, Sho, even Sho's older brother Ryo. Although it was hard to get Ryo to kiss the mangy fleabag (long story).

Judai still looked a little like his old self. He was a white cat with a huge brown spot around the ears and over one eye. His eyes were a burnt orange color, and he had a splash of orange fur on his chest. But as much as he looked like the old Judai, no one had recognized him. Asuka had called him Fluffy, but only because her little sister had begged her to. And Fubiki, Asuka's brother? Well, he couldn't care less about a scrawny stray cat that his sisters had taken in. Sho had named the cat Crazy, because of his coloring. And, of course, Ryo payed little attention to the feline boy. The only way Judai got the kiss from Ryo was by forcibly pressing his forehead against Ryo's lips. All Ryo had done was complain that he now had cat hair in his mouth. Needless to say, Ryo was obviously not destined to be Judai's true love.

Breathing deeply, Judai darted out of the dark alleyway, orange eyes wide as he scanned the street for cars. When the road was clear, he ran across to the other side...and ran smack into Manjyome Jun.

The 16 year old boy turned around, grey eyes looking coldly at the tiny cat. Judai mewed pitifully, rubbing his cheek against Manjyome's leg. He doubted that Manjyome was his true love, after all, they had hardly gotten along in the Academy, but he was hungry and tired, and as he looked back up at the black haired boy, he heard thunder looming in the background. He let out another terrifies meow, and Manjyome bent to inspect the terrified cat. His stone grey eyes scanned that cat. "You remind me of someone." Manjyome said at last. "Judai."

"Yes! Finally!" Judai shouted joyously, but Manjyome couldn't understand the cat language (obviously) and all he heard was a happy yowl.

Manjyome gave a rare smile. "Judai it is then." he said, putting a hand gently on Judai's soft head. Purring, Judai mewed happily and pressed his nose against Manjyome's outstretched hand. Manjyome looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's getting late. And I think it might rain soon." he predicted. He picked up Judai gently and held him tightly in his arms. "Come back to my house. I'll get you something to eat." he said softly.

"That's why I'm here!" Judai mewed. Obviously, Manjyome had a soft spot for kitties!

XXX

Read and review!


	2. Brotherly Love?

A/N: Here are some responds to new reviews.

**Ranma Higurashi: **Thanks! I try to keep my plots and ideas as original and entertaining as possible!

Manjyome: -scowly- STELLA! I don't love Judai!

Stella: -pouty- But it's my favorite yaoi coupling!

Manjyome: TAKE IT OFF!

Stella: ACCEPT MY CREATIVE GENIUS! -cries-

Manjyome: Fine, fine. Whatever. But I want a stunt double.

Stella: Yay! -hugs Manjyome-

XXX

Judai purred with delight as he curled up at the foot of Manjyome's bed. The teenager had decided to keep Judai for now, and his brothers didn't care, as long as they didn't have to bother with it, they said. That suited Judai just fine, he would need shelter, and after a long nap curled up on Manjyome's lap, he was beginning to think that the boy wasn't all bad. He was certainly a cat person, and the only one to get his name right.

Judai's ears pricked in alarm as he heard a loud noise downstairs. He would've avoided the noise, but his old curiosity got the best of him, and after a long stretch, he headed down the stairs. He found Manjyome talking with his brother, Chousaku (A/N: Slade, for you people who watch the dub like me!) His face was red with anger, and he shouted angrily at his brother. "I'm sixteen years old and I'll do what I want!"

Chousaku fumed angrily as his younger brother defied him. "Jun, you'll go back to Duel Academy! You need to be the best if we're to pull of our world domination plan!"

"World domination, right." Manjyome said sarcastically. "Give it a rest. Do you think about anything else? Me being a good duelist won't guarentee you world domination. I'll never be able to be the best at that school anyway. Even Judai can beat me."

Chousaku laughed. "Judai? You got beaten by a cat?"

Manjyome even laughed at this comment. "No, stupid. Judai, my friend at the Academy."

Judai's eyes widened. He never thought that Manjyome could see him as a friend. Rival, maybe, but not friend. He felt his heart beat faster as Manjyome went on. "Anyway, I don't feel obliged to go back to the Academy for you. I'll do it if i want to, but not just to satisfy your obsessive needs for world domination."

"Right on!" Judai mewed happily.

Manjyome turned suddenly at the sound of the mew, smiling happily when he recognized Judai. He bent down to scoop up the cat-boy in his arms. Chousaku smirked. "Jun, what is it with you and that cat?"

Manjyome looked innocently at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Chousaku laughed. "That is the ugliest cat I have ever seen!"

Manjyome stroked Judai gently. "Aww, c'mon! He's not ugly!"

"Yes. He is."

"Look how cute he is!" Manjyome said, lifting Judai closer to his brother's face to annoy him. "Chousaku, I think he likes you!" he teased.

"Ah, Jun, you are so annoying. Take that thing back up to your room. You are going to Duel Academy next year. It's final."

Manjyome regained his characteristic scowl. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm almost 17 years old. I could move out right now if I wanted to."

"Like you have the money for a house, Jun." Chousaku retorted angrily. "Our world domination plans depend on you graduating Duel Academy. Now that you're Slifer again instead of Obelisk, it'll take even longer!"

"Whatever." Manjyome turned away angrily, Judai clutched to his chest. "I'll think about it. Not making any promises. I'm a good enough duelist, under my standards, that I don't have to go back."

"Remember world domination!" Chousaku called after Manjyome.

"How could I forget, with you shoving it down my throat with every oppourtunity?" Manjyome called back down the stairs as he entered his room, closing the door behind him. He set Judai down carefully and went to sit down on his bed. Judai followed, plopping himself down next to the black-haired boy.

"Well, Judai, it seems you've met my brother." Manjyome sighed, laying down on his bed. Judai jumped up onto his chest.

"Yeah, but I've met him before, remember, Manjyome?" Judai mewed. He then remembered that his new owner didn't understand a word that he said. Manjyome looked at him with curious grey eyes.

"It's almost like you're trying to respong to me." He paused for a moment, studying the cat. "You're weird. And the thing is, you do kind of look like Yuki Judai. Brown hair, even the reddish fur on your chest reminds me of his Slifer jacket."

"Good, now take it a step further." Judai encouraged. "Realize that I _am_ Judai and then join me on my maniacal quest to find my soulmate."

"Hm. Oh well. 'Night, Judai." Manjyome reached over to turn out his lamp on his bedstand.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Judai murmured.

XXX

Next chapter is going to be the second to last, but Manjyome will realize some things about his cat. Rating will go up due to mild mentions of abuse, but nothing really bad.


	3. Fluff! So much fluff that it BURNS!

A/N: Yeah. I have nothing to say. -glomps Rock Lee- Yes, I have a new Naruto obsession, but FEAR NOT! I'm still writing for the YGOGX fan community too! -dances-

Disclaimer: YGOGX isn't mine. And if you sue me, Jaden'll beat the snot outta you. Wontcha, Jaden? -hugs Judai-

Judai: HELP ME!

XXX

Judai lay, curled up at the foot of Manjyome's bed, purring contentedly. All was at peace. Suddenly, he heard a crash from downstairs, and opened one orange eye lazily. He was about to shuffle down and see what the problem was, but the problem had already come to him.

Manjyome ran into the room. "Chousaku! Just leave me alone!" he shouted downstairs. He turned to Judai, and Judai gasped in fear and anger. Manjyome had a big red bruise on his face. Judai could tell that he was trying not to say anything or cry, but his tears soon came pouring out. "It's been like this for years now. I always hate coming home for the summer." he muttered, half to Judai and half to himself. "I try to get on his good side, but he just makes me so mad, and then I say something..."

Judai looked up at him with sympathy in his eyes. He knew that Manjyome's brothers were jerks, but he never expected that either of them would ever hit him. Mewing unhappily, the cat jumped into Manjyome's lap. _Now I know why he's so secluded. It's cause he's treated like this at home._ Judai thought. He could feel anger rising within himself. _I just can't imagine what it'd be like, living with this torment every day._

Judai blinked confusedly. Why was he feeling sorry for Manjyome? And as Judai looked into his owner's distressed eyes, he saw the answer there. He remembered the little things he had overlooked. Every time his eyes met Manjyome's, his heart beat just a little bit faster. He also remembered the nights he had spent here with Manjyome, as a cat. And how every night he would think about the boy, and how lucky he was to find someone like him.

_I like him a lot._ Judai realized with a shiver. _No, I love him._

As hard as it was for Judai to admit it to himself, he did love Manjyome. Despite all the horrible things Manjyome said, all the times Manjyome had tried to get him expelled, Judai still loved him. _He must be the one. I just need to get the kiss..._

Almost without thinking, Judai reached his little brown head up to touch Manjyome on the chin with his nose. The boy hadn't even noticed Judai yet, but at this touch, this gentle sign of affection, he opened his eyes and smiled. He grabbed Judai in a gentle hug.

Judai could feel himself shiver. He couldn't believe that this was the Manjyome he knew from school, the stuck up boy who had ridiculed him at every chance. This was someone completely different, or at least a different side to the boy he knew. And in a moment, Judai could feel his friend's face buried in his fur as he cried his eyes out.

The curse wasn't picky about kissing. The slightest brush of the lips...

Judai felt completely warm and fuzzy inside. And then he looked down and saw a pair of black pants and red Slifer shoes. He froze. He recognized those shoes.

"Um, Manjyome. You can let go of me now."

Manjyome completely flipped. Jumping up, he blushed and shouted angrily. "Where is the cat?"

"Right here." Judai pointed to himself. "Pharaoh cursed me, and I had to get my true love's first kiss. And...I guess that was it." Judai blushed insanely, running the back of his head in confusion and embarassment.

"So, I'm your true love?" Manjyome's voice was becoming uncharacteristically high and squeaky. "Wait a minute...I didn't kiss you, Judai."

"Your lips touched my head. That's a kiss, I guess. So yeah. I guess...I guess we were made for each other, Manjyome." He braced himself, expecting his crush to strike him.

Instead of a hand, he felt a warm pair of lips press up against his own. He opened his eyes in suprise.

Manjyome pulled away. "I guess we are."

XXX

Yay, one chapter to go after this. One chapter of romantic bliss. And a time lapse.

Oh, I remembered! My friend, Mew-is-Back, is writing an AtticusZane/FubikiRyo fiction, about the episode when Alexis/Asuka had her shadow duel with the freaky dude with the mask. Remember the time lapse from when Zane was _suggestively_ holding Atticus/Fubiki, to the time they arrived at the duel? And Atticus/Fubiki was wearing a blazer that looked suspiciously like Zane/Ryo's. **_Suspicious..._**


	4. Return to Duel Academy

A/N: There is no author's note this time. Except...It's 8 AM. I just woke up. Please don't hurt me if this sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

XXX

Judai sighed happily as the island came into view from his seat on the plane. _Finally, Duel Academy Again!_ Judai thought to himself. _And I haven't seen Manjyome since I turned back to being human. I wonder if he's cleared things up with his brothers?_

"Judai, you're not usually this quiet." Sho murmured next to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What are you talking about, Sho? I'm fine." Judai growled. Sho didn't know about he and Manjyome yet. Nobody knew except the two boys. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Judai suddenly felt guilty. He knew that if Sho had a secret like this, that he would tell Judai before anyone else. But this secret was just between him and Manjyome. It wouldn't be right to tell Sho. He would keep it to himself, at least for now.

"Want to talk about it?" The bluenette offered sympathetically.

"Uh, no, I'm okay." Judai said, a little louder, as if he had regained some lost confidence. "Must have been something I ate."

"Okay, Judai. But if you ever want to talk..." Sho put a hand gently on Judai's lower arm.

Judai took a deep breath. "No. I'm fine. You worry too much. I know I'm your big brother and all, but you don't need to worry about me." Judai gave Sho a goofy smile. "However, Ryo is looking a little weird."

"He's been..." Sho took a deep breath, as if lookig for words. "I don't know what's up with him lately. I guess he just misses being here, dueling."

"Really." Judai inspected the navy-haired boy's face, and sure enough, under that emotionless gaze was a spark of excitement and happiness. Judai shared the same feeling; being home with his parents and siblings was nice, but Duel Academy was like his second home. He loved it here with his friends and the teachers and now, he realized, with Manjyome. He had something new to look foward to at Duel Academy.

Judai was sure he noticed a change in Manjyome after they had kissed. He had not gotten to see the boy since he returned to his own home, but they had written faithfuly to each other, and Judai had noticed something different about Manjyome's personality. Like how he had began calling him 'Judai' instead of 'Slifer Slacker' and how he had ended every note with 'Love'. He was sure that his prescence that summer had brought about a change in Manjyome Jun.

Sho's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "We're landing, Judai!" The brunette looked up and saw the school very close now. His heart began to pound. This was it, he realized. He was back at Duel Academy!

XXX

Judai and Sho stepped out of the mini-airport with all of thier luggage. Both breathed a gasp of fresh air and stretched thier legs. "Judai, why don't you put on your old Slifer blazer?" Sho questioned, pointing at his own red and white jacket. "Remember, the pilot said to get into uniform for the school."

"I know, but I must've had a huge growth spurt over the summer," Judai laughed, "because none of my old blazers fit me anymore! I'll need to get some new ones made."

"Probably from all that you ate over the summer." Sho joked. "Are you the garbage disposal at home, too?"

"Duh!" Judai said, looking back at Sho. "Why let perfectly good food go to waste?"

"Judai!" A farmiliar voice called from behind him. "Juuudai!" The teenager suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a blush came to his cheeks, burning up his face and ears.

"Manjyome?" Sho looked shocked. "Manjyome, are you feeling okay?"

"Sho doesn't know about...us yet." Judai whispered in Manjyome's ear.

Manjyome stood up quickly, glaring at Sho, who had raised one blue eyebrow at him in confusion. "What, Syrus? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Syrus walked slowly over to Manjyome, putting a shaking hand to his forehead. Manjyome pulled away quickly. "What are you doing, moron? Why would you think I'm sick?" Manjyome growled angrily.

Judai decided to take a different approach. "Syrus, do you think I could walk to class with Manjyome? I need to discuss a few things with him." He said gently to Sho.

"Okay!" Sho said happily, racing off in search of Asuka or Hayato.

"Finally!" Manjyome began walking off, but Judai grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let's go the long way through the forest." Judai explained. "That way we'll have more time to talk."

XXX

As the two boys entered the trees, Judai returned the hug that Manjyome had given him at first. "How are things with your brothers?" he asked gently, refering to Chousaku and the arguments that the two had had.

"Better." Manjyome said. "At least, better then they were. After all we've been through, I don't think we can honestly ever have a brotherly relationship again." He looked to Judai. "Where's your blazer? You must be freezing."

"Doesn't fit anymore." Judai informed him. "I got taller over the summer."

"Here. Take this." Manjyome gave Judai a smile - a kind, caring smile - as he put his long black coat around Judai's shoulders. But when Judai looked back at Manjyome, he gasped in shock and sympathy. Manjyome's arms were covered in bruises.

"Manjyome..." Judai gently put his hand to Manjyome's arm. "What happened to you?"

"N-nothing." Manjyome stammered, but Judai recognized the tormented, isolated look in his eyes from when he was a cat.

"This was your brother's doing."

Manjyome forced a smile. "Hey, you know how brothers are, rough-housing and all."

"You can't let them..." Judai trailed off, eyes downcast. "You can't let them." He could feel his heart twist with worry and pity for the boy.

Manjyome put two fingers under the brunette's chin, raising his head so thier eyes met. "Promise me, Judai." The taller boy pleaded, voice thick with sadness. "Promise me that you will never tell my secret. To anyone."

Judai pulled away. He knew that if he accepted this promise, he was condemning his boyfriend to death. "I can't let this go on, Manjyome-san. Your life could be resting on this. I need to tell."

Manjyome leaned in and kissed Judai sweetly on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked serious as ever. "Not any students." he said at last. "Or I'll tell everyone about how you turned into a cat."

Judai sighed. "Okay, but we need to tell Daitokuji-sensei." He paused. "And I'm always here if you want to talk. I love you Manjyome." Manjyome smiled and blushed. Judai returned the smile. Something told him that this year would be out of the ordinary.

END

A/N: Yay! It's done! Go me, go me :)


End file.
